code geass r3: Undying Prince's Love
by hanuel jhen
Summary: 5 years have passed..after the death of the Demon emperor.An organization was planning to resurrect all the powerful Geass users to control the whole world..
1. Chapter 1

**CODE GEASS R3**

**Undying Prince's Love**

_It is a bleak world that exists now..._

_It is a world that must be changed..._

_no matter how great the cost may be..._

_-by Darkarax_

**END OF R2:**

Announcer: And now, just coming into view, is the 99th and sole emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire,  
His Majesty Lelouch vi Britannia.  
Our emperor also carries the distinction of being CEO of the Black Knights as well as the current chairman of the U.F.N. supreme council.  
And look at this, too. Those who foolishly opposed Emperor Lelouch are being transported to the execution grounds.  
During the latest great war, the capital Pendragon was destroyed and countless soldiers sacrificed their lives.  
Among them, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero.  
Now that the E.U. has ratified United Federation of Nations charter,  
the emperor has allowed us to complete the grand task of unifying the world!  
Glory to His Majesty Lelouch! All hail Britannia! All hail Lelouch!

People: Glory my ass.

People: This is just a dictatorship.

People: Anyone who disobeys them gets killed!

People: Shh! If the wrong people hear you they'll kill your entire family!

TV clue: I can't believe we have to broadcast this and call it justice.

Rivalz: Lelouch, is this what you wanted? What you said you have to do? To control the world? To control every person in it?

Rakshata: None of you were very bright. If you hadn't disobey Lelouch at that time...

Nina: We had to move into the future.

Rakshata: Hmm.

Cecile: It's through repeated successes and failures that we not only goes for science, but people as well.

Lloyd: But that's evolution.

Rakshata: You mean progress, don't you, Earl of Pudding?

Lloyd: About that name you call me, are you still bitter?

Rakshata: I could be. I could be not.

Nina: What's up with them? Professor Lloyd and Miss Rakshata.

Cecile: Hmm?

Nina: Did something once happen between them?

Cecile: It's hardly worth mentioning. And when I think back on that now, it wasn't anything at was just a starting point.

Villetta: Ohgi...

Cornelia: Do that and you'll play right into their hands.

Villetta: But he is...

Soldier: What is that?

Rivalz: Zero?

Nunnally: Zero.

Tamaki: Zero?

Kallen: That's him? But Lelouch is over there!

Kallen: Was that it? Was that what Lelouch and Suzaku had to do?

Jeremiah: Cease fire! I'll take care of this intruder!Onward, you masked knight.

Lelouch: Impudent fool!

Lelouch: Suzaku, you have to kill me. You must promise.

Suzaku: You're going through with this? No matter what?

Lelouch: As planned, the hatred of the whole world is now focused directly upon me. And now the only thing that remains is to get rid of me and finally break the cycle of hatred. The legend of Zero wasn't dead. It lives within the hearts of the Black Knights. Schneizel will serve Zero also. With this, the world will gather not for an exchange of force but for an exchange of open dialogue around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future.

Suzaku: And that...

Lelouch: Yes.

Suzaku: ... is the Zero both realized it back in Cs' world. We knew how humanity was longing for the future.

Lelouch: Hey, Suzaku. Geass power is similar to a wish, don't you think? It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own.

Suzaku: A wish? No.

Lelouch: Yes. And I'm going to grant a wish called Geass to all the people the future of the entire world.

Schneizel: Lelouch, the price you're going to pay for using your Geass on them is a dear one.

Lelouch: The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Suzaku, you're going to be a hero messiah who saved the world from Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the enemy of the world, as Zero.

Suzaku: Lelouch...

Lelouch: The punishment for what you've done shall be this, then.  
You will live on, always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth.  
You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi.  
You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world.  
For eternity...

Suzaku: This Geass, I do solemnly accept.

Nunnally: Lelouch, are you...? You mean... Everything you've done until now...Oh, big brother, I love you.

Lelouch: Yes. I... I destroy the world and create it anew.

Nunnally: You can't leave me! You can't! Please open your eyes, big brother, please! Big brother!

Cornelia: Lelouch the demon is dead! Free his prisoners!

Jeremiah: This isn't good. Everyone, retreat!

Tohdoh: Is that... no, I think it is...

Kallen: It's Zero. It's him. It's Zero...

Nunnally: It's unfair... All I wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you... How can I ever look forward to the future without you...

People: Zero! Zero! Zero!...

Kallen: Well, Lelouch. The world's gotten a lot better since that eventful day.  
All the energy that was once expended on war has now been directed toward solving hunger and poverty.  
As expected, all sorts of hateful and evil deeds have been blamed on you.  
Maybe that's because people find it a lot easier to accuse the person with a name rather than a piece of technology called Damocles.  
Perhaps that's putting it too simply. But whatever the reason, the world is free of the past and it's finally able to move forward into the future now.  
I wonder if you're laughing right now about how everything went according to your elaborate strategy.  
Nevertheless, there're still plenty of problems we have to work out for ourselves. But even so...

C.C: I said that Geass was the power of the king which would condemn you to a life of solitude. I think maybe that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?

_"What if a demon were to creep after you one night, in your loneliest loneliness, and say,  
'This life which you live must be lived by you once again and innumerable times more;  
and every pain and joy and thought and sigh must come again to you,  
all in the same sequence.  
The **eternal** hourglass will again and again be turned and you with it,dust of the dust!'  
Would you throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse that demon?  
Or would you answer, 'Never have I heard anything more divine'?"_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

**A/N: **Just this for now..

1st chapter of the story will be published in one of these days..


	2. Chapter 2

219

**CHAPTER TWO:**

A girl with long green hair and golden eyes sat under a tree to take a rest .She was very tired of doing her tasks in the farm. As she closed her eyes, memories of the past came running to her mind.

_The night before the execution:_

"_Lelouch, there's still time…please don't do it...you're unfair, sacrificing yourself for others? Do you really think that peace will remain? I've lived in centuries… someone or something will always break it and war will start again…" C.C. pleaded as she hugged him from his back._

_Lelouch sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling to stop his tears from falling. "I-I'm… S-sorry but I can't turn back now. Zero Requiem must succeed or else's people's deaths will be of waste…" he broke off the hug and looked at her eyes._

_He leaned in and kissed her with all of the love he had for her. She returned the kiss and clinged on his shoulders. He broke off the kiss and stared at her. His eyes full of passion and his need for her. He kissed her passionately as they set aside everything that is about to happen… for this night will be special for them… this night in which they will show their love for each other…_

"Mommy!" a four years old child with raven hair and violet eyes cried out as he ran towards his mother.

C.C. opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her beloved son running towards her. But the smile quickly dropped when she saw two familiar figures behind his son.

"Mommy… someone's looking for you…"

She rose to her feet and looked at his son. "Lawrence, why don't you go and play with Mr. Hubert?"

The kid smiled widely. "Of course! Thank you, mommy!" he kissed her cheeks and ran to the house nearby.

"Long time no see…" C.C. turned to look at her.

"How do you know I'm here?" She asked in her usual bored voice.

"I thought I was deceived by my eyes" Gino looked at her. "He looks exactly like…"

"That didn't answer my question." C.C. cut him off.

Kallen sighed. "You really changed."

"What do you mean?" she asked in a non-caring tone "And you haven't answered my question" C.C. hated repeating herself and her annoyance was slightly noticeable as she speak.

"We… badly need your help."

"What help? Isn't Lelouch's death enough for you?"

Gino sighed, "C.C., Lelouch's death will be of nothing if you won't help us."

C.C. decided to listen. "Ok… go on."

Kallen started to explain everything. "An organization is beginning to make rebellious acts among the government."

"And?"

"Here…" Gino showed a picture to her. She grabs it and takes a look. She was shocked to see Charles with a few soldiers around him.

"This can't be real… this is absurd." She looks at them with hatred. "This is ridiculous, how can be…"

"We don't know…that's why we need your help. Do you think Geass is involved here?"

"That's impossible. Lelouch had destroyed the Order and the C's world together with Marianne and Charles…"

"Will you help us then?"

C.C. stared at the picture on her hand. 'If Charles is indeed alive then he could find both Lawrence and I.'

"For the world that Lelouch desires." Kallen said in determination.

"Ok… I will help."

"How about that child?" He just can't erase the face of the boy in his mind.

"I'll bring him with me."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

There! Ive finally found it!

Its been a while since I published this story but hopefully I can update sooner..

Enjoy reding and please leave reviews… ok?

Signing off…

Hanuel Jhen


	3. Chapter 3

**Undying Prince's Love**

**003: POISON**

_**Love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on.**_

_**Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same.**_

* * *

"So um… C.C." Kallen began. It was quiet between them since they boarded the transport ship that will bring them to Japan. She felt uncomfortable to be around a kid who resembles 'him' so much. "Is Lawrence his son?"

"The answer would have been obvious now, don't you think?" C.C. said with her usual bored face. Her son had been very excited when she told him that they will be traveling. Now, he was sleeping soundly on her lap.

Kallen growled. 'So the witch hadn't changed at all.' She thought.

Gino couldn't help glancing at the child with concern. He wondered how the others would react after they saw this. Silence filled the air, leaving C.C. to ponder on her thoughts.

_She was inside the church listening to the cheers from the crowd._

'_Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!'_

_Why is life so cruel? Tears began streaming down her face as she sat there mutely crying._

_**-" - "-**_

_How would you live happy if you are truly gone?" C.C. asked as she took another slice of pizza._

"_Eh?" Lelouch blinked. 'What's with her now?'_

"_You fight for your sister …" C.C. stared at him, her face blank. "For a world where she can live peacefully and yet…" she looked away._

"_Didn't you say it yourself?" Lelouch said. They or rather he was busy packing his things. Zero would be exiled from Japan tomorrow. "To protect the ones you love, sometimes you have to stay away from them."_

"_And how about yourself?" She asked, although she already knew what his answer would be._

_Lelouch stopped. "Sometimes, you need to sacrifice everything you had for you to succeed." He didn't dare turn around. He could still feel C.C.'s stare at his back. "Even my own happiness…"_

Her heart would speed up everytime she recalled this particular memory. Lelouch's sacrifice had been too much. And now, all his efforts, his life would be in vain for the peace he had made was close to breaking. No… she would not allow that to happen. Not in her immortal years.

* * *

'Is this for real?Or where his eyes playing a trick him?'

As soon as they walked in, all eyes widened in shock and horror to see the little boy hiding behind C.C.

"Impossible…" muttered Zero but audible.

"No. It is possible." said the green haired witch. "It's been a while." She stood there, stoic as ever.

Not a single word came out of their mouths until Kallen decided to break the silence.

"I-I think it's time to discuss our current situation." she said as they went in to sit.

"I agree." Nunnally said, recovering from her shock. "Sayoko, please take him out for a while." She gestured at the child.

Lawrence gripped his mother's hand tightly. C.C. looked at him and smiled. "Don't be afraid, play for a while and after this, we're going to eat pizza." The boy's face lightened up and nodded. As soon as they were out of the room, C.C. scanned the room.

The occupants of the room (Cornelia, Xingke, Tohdoh, Ohgi, Villeta And Chiba) were eyeing her with suspicion. Well, Kallen and Gino had already seen Lawrence and Zero was wearing his mask, although he had the same expression under it. Nunnally on the other hand, was being eaten with guilt.

"Now, would you mind explaining things to us?" Chiba shot at her with anger in her voice.

"I believe I'm not obliged to explain anything to you." C.C. said in a calm voice. "I thought you needed my help."

"I believe Kallen and Gino had already informed you of the situation." Cornelia sighed. She wanted answers now. Nunnally had told her what Lelouch had done and it hurts her to see how much sacrifice he had made. And she didn't see through him and even hated him. But right now, there are important matters that needed to be solved. "My father, Charles zi Britannia, was seen alive. We already have reports of random attacks in Britannia. It seems, he wanted to retake Britannia."

"But how did this happen? Lelouch had killed him or so we thought." Xingke said eyeing C.C. They don't know C.C.'s connection to Geass but assumed she knew about it since she had been with the demon emperor, always.

She sighed. "Lelouch had killed him. He vanished alongside the World of C."

"Don't you think Geass is involved here?" Nunnally asked full of concern. That power had destroyed so many lives, including her brother who had used it to twist other people's mind. Making them obey him against their will. The thought of another person having a geass that could turn the dead alive again was really scary.

As if reading her thoughts, C.C. spoke. "Lelouch had already destroyed the Order but there was still a chance that someone had escaped before we even came to the place."

"If that is the case then how is he alive?" Tohdoh asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

"I believe that someone is under these. Hiding somewhere but I have no clue on who could it be." Zero stated.

"Even if that is to be the case, we will still have to wait." Cornelia started to look even more worried. "If we find father , we will find our answer."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ohgi muttered. Villeta looked at him with concern.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

"Good… Good…" the man muttered. "Now, it's time to show them what we're capable of."

He walked down his throne and looked at Charles. "Soon people will recognize that we are the future of mankind. Humans will wish to have this power and we will spread our wings of domination upon those who fail to see that."

"Like the Black Knights…" added Charles, a large smirk on his face.

"But what about him?" A girl around 18 years old with blue eyes and yellow hair walked up to them. "How would he be convinced?"

The man smirked. "He doesn't need to be convinced…" he said as he walked back to his throne. "He has no choice but to obey."

_**-" - "-**_

In a dark, isolated room, a lone figure was strung up by the chains attached to the ceiling high above. There were chains around his wrists and upper arms. Lavender eyes slowly opened.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

A year? Had it been a year? I feel so sad and guilty for making you wait!

But still, I thank you, my readers for following this story, making it your favorite and adding it to your story alerts!

You see, I was feeling very lonely… It's really hard when someone whom you've given your trust had betrayed you.

Even if you wanted to hate them, you can't because you love them too much.

G-R-R! Why is life so cruel?

_**-" - "-**_

_**003: Breathe Again**_

"_**It's already stupid of you to try and disobey me." The man smiled and forced his chin up. "You cannot defeat me, I am the one who brought you back to life. You should be grateful." The man grinned.**_

_**The door opened and he closed his eyes as a blinding light painfully came into view. A familiar figure came inside the dark room.**_

"_**Ah… you're here…" the man walked to the door. "Talk to him. He might listen to you." The door closed.**_

"_**Lelouch…" **_

_**The voice sounded very familiar. He opened his eyes and focused his vision. His eyes got wide as he realized who it was. "Why…?"**_


End file.
